Amatista Melodramatico vs Zafiro Irritante
by Fuyu no tsuba-me
Summary: No se soportan y lo demuestran cada vez que se ven, ¿ Podrán unirse y trabajar juntos, con el fin de hacer a sus mejores amigos felices? ExT / SxS Oneshot


**************Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura y Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, sus personajes e historias pertenecen a las Diosas todopoderosas del Shojo, CLAMP. Yo solo los pido prestados para nuestra entretención.**

**************"Esta historia participa en el Reto de Marzo "Amiga Secreta" del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana" Mi amiga secreta es "My Sombre" Espero que te guste!**

* * *

**Amatista Melodramático v/s Zafiro Irritante**

"_Tristemente tenemos más en común, de lo que me gustaría. Si te interesa saber que es – y créeme te interesará – nos veremos en la azotea de la preparatoria en el descanso" _

_T. Daidouji_

**[Eriol POV]**

Definitivamente eso, no me lo esperaba. ¿Qué querrá? Espero que no me esté jugando una broma, porque no tengo tiempo de soportar sus estupideces. Por muy sedoso que se vea su cabello, por muy brillantes y enigmáticos que sean sus ojos, por muy impactantemente perfecto que sea su cuerpo… en serio no la soporto. Me saca de mis casillas, pareciera que vive para llevarme la contraria y eso que yo me considero un hombre pacifico. Pero cuando ella está cerca, no tengo control de mis acciones, más aun si comienza a usar su afilada lengua contra mí. Y se comporta de esa manera solo porque yo hago notar una realidad: Que ella es una pequeña niña mimada.

Desde que encontré esta mañana la dichosa notita en mi casillero, me he roto los sesos tratando de adivinar que quiere o que es lo que supuestamente tenemos en común, ya que según yo… no hay nada. O por lo menos nada importante o vital para mi vida, obligándome a encontrarme con ella. Pero como la curiosidad es una fuerza poderosa estoy aquí congelándome gracias al incipiente invierno, en la azotea de la preparatoria.

Ya habían pasado diez minutos y estaba por irme, pensando en lo imbécil que había sido por caer en su estúpida broma, cuando la reinita se dignó aparecer. Y con su aura siempre elegante, misteriosa, encantadora, atrapante, cautivante…. Okey! Ya me salí del tema… ¿En qué iba? Ah sí, llego hasta donde yo estaba, y sin saludar o dar disculpas, comenzó su parloteo

- De seguro la curiosidad te está matando ¿Cierto? – Y ahí está, su siempre odioso modo de hablar como si ella tuviera todas las respuestas del universo

- Claro que sí, princesa… todo el mundo sabe que yo solo vivo para ti y tu entretenimiento – dije lo más ácido que pude… y creo que funciono ya que su cara se puso roja de ira, apretó los puños y luego de un suspiro cansado, decidió ignorarme y siguió:

- Si te llame hasta aquí y soporto tu odiosa presencia es para hablar de Sakura y tu primo –

- ¿Shaoran? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi primo con la infantil de tu amiga? –

- No hables así de Sakura –

- ¡Ay por favor! Tiene diecisiete años y es fanática de los ositos de felpa es más, siempre trae a la preparatoria uno en miniatura, si eso no es ser infantil… -

- Tú no sabes nada acerca de Sakura, así que te pido que no hables así de ella, menos en mi presencia –

- Mmmm... ¡Tanto que defiendes a la pequeña Sakurita! ¿No será que estas enamorada de ella? – Ok, sé que me pase un poco, pero esto del misterio y su pose altanera me están colmando la paciencia

- ¡Tan idiota como siempre Hiraguizawa! Sin embargo, creo que ignorare el comentario por el bien de mi amiga –

- Si claro… - trate de seguir picándola, pero en vez de contestarme, se dio media vuelta y siguió hablando, sin mirarme

- Tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero, desde hace unos meses tanto tu primo, como mi amiga están bastante extraños –

- ¿Shaoran extraño? Yo lo veo igual que siempre, mismo cabello impeinable, mismo ceño fruncido –

-¿Tan lento como siempre eh? No has notado que tu primo está más soñador de costumbre o se distrae con facilidad, ¿Sobre todo cuando aparece Sakura? –

Como no tenía idea de lo que Daidouji estaba hablando, hice acopio de toda mi capacidad de observación, para analizar a mi primo: Hay que reconocer que en los entrenamientos del club de futbol ha estado distraído y hace un par de semanas lo encontré mirando una tienda donde vendían materiales para construir un osito de felpa… ¿Osito de felpa? ¡Ouch!

- Mmmm... Quizás si estoy un poco de acuerdo contigo, ¿Tú crees que ellos dos…? –

- ¿Se gustan? Eso está más que claro, el problema es que ninguno lo quiere reconocer y menos pensar en declararse –

- Creo que estas dejando que tu "Modo Drama Queen" tome las riendas de tu vida ¿Eh? – En ese momento, si las miradas mataran, yo habría sido lanzado a un caldero gigante de ácido hirviendo

- ¿Qué acaso no te importa tu primo y su felicidad? –

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que sería feliz con Sakura? –

- No conoces a Sakura, ella es una gran chica… -

- OK, Daidouji no quiero pelear más por hoy, así que haremos esto: mándame tu súper plan de "Drama Queen" por correo electrónico, lo leeré y mañana a esta misma hora nos vemos aquí y te comunicare mi decisión… esa es mi última palabra. Adiós reinita – Y con la mejor salida dramática que me pude inventar, la deje sola.

**[Tomoyo POV]**

¡¿Quién demonios se cree que es?! Me dejo hablando sola, eso sin contar su disque salida dramática… ¿Y me llama a mi "Drama Queen"? Sencillamente ese Eriol es un descarado. Aun no entiendo como Sakura puede pensar siquiera que a mí pueda llegar a gustarme ¡Si es un insoportable! Desde que lo conocí, no ha hecho más que molestarme. Admito que yo tampoco soy la encarnación de la dulzura cuando él está cerca, pero es que me molesta que venga con su actitud de "Hola, soy Eriol Hiraguizawa y soy tan inteligente y tan descaradamente guapo que todos deben hacer las cosas como yo digo", es muy irritante. Pero, si soportarlo es lo que se necesita para que mi amiga sea feliz, haré todo lo que sea necesario.

Mis sospechas sobre Sakura comenzaron en el verano, hace unos 6 meses más o menos. Un par de semanas antes de comenzar las clases, hubo un festival de las luciérnagas en el Templo Tsukimine. Ese festival es muy famoso y con Sakura vamos juntas todos los años, pero este año tuve un percance de último momento con mi madre y no pude asistir; lo peor fue que tampoco pude avisarle a mi querida amiga a tiempo, por lo que le di el plantón de la vida. Sin embargo, cuando la fui a ver a su casa al día siguiente para pedirle disculpas, me dijo que no había problemas, que en realidad no lo había pasado mal y que no me preocupara por nada. La verdad, en ese momento su actitud no me extraño nada, Sakura es una chica muy dulce y comprensiva, así que si ella decía que aceptaba mis disculpas y que todo estaba bien, es porque así era. El verdadero problema salió a la luz cuando comenzaron las clases y el soñar despierta se volvió el deporte favorito de mi amiga. Si bien Sakura es muy perceptiva con respecto a lo que le sucede a las personas a su alrededor, para todo lo que tiene que ver estrictamente con ella, es extremadamente despistada. No es por elevarle el ego a mi amiga ni mucho menos, pero estoy segura de que por lo menos la mitad de los chicos de la preparatoria ha babeado por ella en más de una ocasión y más de una docena de ellos ha reunido el valor para intentar coquetear con ella o declarársele, pero cuando el momento crucial llega, ella los manda a freír espárragos sin querer diciéndoles _"Eres muy amable, chico X, tú también me agradas mucho… de seguro que seremos muy buenos amigos"_ y para acabar les brinda su sonrisa más tierna y encantadora, así que aunque traten ni siquiera pueden enojarse con ella. El punto es que con el pasar de los días, Sakura estaba cada vez más tiempo en su mundo feliz y menos en el real; y cuando estaba aquí, no hacía más que suspirar y sonreír. Por un momento llegue a pensar que estaba enferma de algo, hasta que note que ella no era la única que estaba actuando raro: Shaoran Li, el primo de Eriol se estaba comportando de manera extraña y misteriosa. Tenía su ceño fruncido de siempre, pero en sus ojos se veía una chispa de felicidad, además de adoptar el mismo espíritu soñador de mi amiga.

La pista que me abrió los ojos me llego sin que yo estuviera preparada para recibirla. Hace un mes, el profesor Terada nos pidió que hiciéramos un pequeño informe en parejas durante la clase y por casualidad me toco hacerlo con Li y a Sakura con Yue Tsukishiro, reconocido admirador de mi amiga y uno de los más guapos de la preparatoria…

**_Flash-back_**

_- Alumnos, debo salir un momento a atender un llamado del director. Sigan con sus informes que regreso en seguida – Apenas el profesor Terada salió todo el salón soltó un suspiro, el informe era breve, pero los temas muy extensos y al parecer a nadie se le estaba dando muy bien el resumirlos._

_- ¿Si que está inspirado hoy el profesor eh? – le comente a Li, mientras me masajeaba el cuello_

_- Definitivamente, nos ha dado duro hoy y eso que apenas estamos en la cuarta hora – suspiro cansado_

_- Tomoyo – me llamo Sakura a unos puestos de distancia – ¿Me prestas tus destacadores? –_

_- Claro querida, toma los que quieras – Sakura se acercó a nosotros un tanto ¿ruborizada? Y tomo los destacadores acompañándolos de un tímido saludo_

_- Hola Li – dijo muy bajito, de hecho de no ser porque vi que sus labios se movían, juraría que no había soltado ni media silaba_

_- Hola Kinomoto – le dijo el, también muy bajito ¿Qué acaso está de moda hablar en susurros? Y además ¿Sonriendo? ¿Shaoran "Ceño fruncido" Li sonriendo? Woow ahora sí que lo he visto todo_

_- Sakurita ¿Cómo va su informe? – ella estaba a punto de contestarme cuando un meloso gritito se escuchó_

_- ¡Mi querido ángel! ¿Me podrías explicar esto otra vez? - Sakura suspiro y volvió a su lugar sin decir nada_

_- Ese Yue es un aprovechado, se nota que está dejando que Sakura haga todo el trabajo – le comente a Li, bastante molesta con el arrastrado ese_

_- Si, además no deja de verle las piernas el desgraciado… ¡Ya vera, el muy idiota! – fue esa frase la que me abrió las puertas a la verdad_

_- ¿Celoso Li? –_

**_Fin Flash-back_**

Aun me da risa cuando recuerdo el rostro de Li cuando le hice esa pregunta, su rostro pasó por todos los colores posibles y adopto las expresiones más raras, mientras se deshacía en explicaciones más raras aun. Al final, para no hacerlo sufrir más, solté una risotada y le dije _"Es una broma, es obvio que no estas celoso ¿Verdad? Solo estas preocupado porque Sakura es demasiado inocente para ver lo que trata de hacer el idiota de Tsukishiro ¿O me equivoco Li?"_ Si hubieran visto su cara de alivio… ¡Fue épica! Después solo se dedicó a asentir y a seguir con el trabajo. Pero supongo que no está de más agregar que al día siguiente Yue llego a clases con el ojo morado ¿No? Y cuando sus amigos le preguntaron que le había pasado solo atinó a decir que jugando con su hermanito menor Yukito, este último lo había golpeado. Si claro, como si un niñito de cuatro años tuviera tanta fuerza. Desde ese día, Tsukishiro nunca más se le ha vuelto a acercar a Sakura. A penas la saluda y cuando lo hace se nota que está muerto de miedo, pobre… de seguro y Li pega bastante duro, no por nada es el campeón de artes marciales del distrito.

**[Narrador]**

Esa noche, y muy a su pesar, Tomoyo hizo todo lo que Eriol le había dicho: le envío todos los detalles de su plan por correo electrónico. El asunto era bastante simple: ese fin de semana seria lo que se conocía en Tomoeda como el "Fin de semana de los sabores", una especie de muestra culinaria donde todos los habitantes de la ciudad podían participar y el evento principal conocido como la "Guerra de los chocolates" se llevaría a cabo en el Hotel "Piffle Princess" que era parte del patrimonio de los Daidouji. Cada uno debería llevar a su tortolito correspondiente y aparentar un encuentro casual entre los cuatro. Una vez que estuvieran reunidos, Eriol y ella tendrían que inventar cualquier pretexto para abandonar el evento y lograr que la pareja de castaños se quedara sola. Obviamente allí estaría todo preparado para que ellos tuvieran una dulce velada romántica – vigilada de cerca por los morenos - y si todo salía bien al final tanto Shaoran, como Sakura se los agradecerían infinitamente. Al final todos serian felices y comerían perdices ¿Bonito y fácil no? Solo esperaba que su enemigo aceptara la idea y la ayudara a llevar a cabo su plan. Al cabo de unas dos horas y cuando Tomoyo ya estaba pensando que Eriol no la ayudaría, recibió el siguiente correo electrónico:

"_Digno plan de una Drama Queen. Nos vemos mañana en la azotea de la preparatoria en el descanso"_

_E. Hiraguizawa_

Al día siguiente la escena se repetía. Con la diferencia de que la que tuvo que esperar y congelarse en la azotea fue Tomoyo.

- Ya era hora que aparecieras Hiraguizawa –

- ¡Ja! ¿Verdad que es molesto que te dejen esperando? –

- Grrr… ya basta de rodeos ¿Me ayudaras sí o no? –

- ¿Qué gano yo? –

A esas alturas, la conversación había tomado un rumbo de claro duelo entre ambos y sin darse cuenta cada vez estaban más cerca, tanto así, que si cada uno avanzaba un paso más, el aliento del otro le hubiera causado cosquillas en el rostro.

- Realmente me impresionas Eriol, no creía que fueras tan interesado –

- Vamos Tomoyo, ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a darme a cambio de que te ayude? –

Esa frase desato en la morena una mezcla de emociones, por un lado estaba desesperada, en verdad quería ayudar a que su amiga fuera feliz y sabía que Eriol al ser el mejor amigo y primo de Shaoran era su única opción, por ser quien mejor lo conocía. Por otro lado estaba que explotaba de la indignación ¿Cómo él se atrevía a pedirle algo? ¿Qué acaso no era de la felicidad de su primo de lo que hablaban? Y por último y aunque le dolía confesarlo, comenzaba a marearse al sentir a Eriol tan cerca, al sentir su aroma y percibir el calor que su cuerpo tan cercano al suyo desprendía.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te dé? –

Pensó que si le decía eso, él la dejaría en paz, que le diría _"¡Ja! Es una broma, es obvio que lo haré sin pedir nada, es mi primo de quien hablamos"_ o que en el peor de los casos le pediría que le invitara a cenar o le consiguiera algún juego, de la empresa de videojuegos que su familia poseía, pero no estaba preparada para lo que le dijo:

- Lo que quiero Reinita, es que me des un beso –

- ¡¿Un qué?! –

- Un dulce y tierno beso tuyo, eso es lo que quiero –

- ¿Pe-pero porque? –

- Nada más y nada menos que porque se me da la gana. Tú decides…-

Él sinceramente creía que ella se iba a negar, por eso le pidió un beso. No es que no le interesara su primo, todo lo contrario. Lo que pasaba era que si bien sabía que a Shaoran le gustaba Sakura, no conocía tan bien a la castaña ni sus sentimientos y eso le daba algo de desconfianza. Pero nadie lo preparo para lo que iba a oír

- Acepto – susurro Tomoyo, tan bajo que Eriol pensó que lo había imaginado

- ¿Qué dices reinita? –

- Que acepto. Si tú me ayudas, yo te daré un beso –

El moreno trago pesado y se maldijo internamente por una vez más subestimar a la morena. Pero maldijo aún más a su traicionero corazón, que dio un vuelvo de alegría ante la posibilidad de besar esos labios, que bien sabía que deseaba desde hace tiempo.

* * *

Ese fin de semana llego más rápido de lo que ambos hubiesen deseado. Desde su último encuentro en la azotea no habían vuelto a hablar y conforme pasaban las horas, la confusión que rondaba sus mentes y su corazón se hacía cada vez peor. Tomoyo dio el primer paso:

"_Supongo que no olvidaste nuestro plan. Yo llegare con Sakura al hotel a las 7 pm y subiremos hasta el último piso donde está el gran salón. Avísame cuando llegues con Li, nos vemos"_

_T. Daidouji_

**[Eriol POV]**

¿Era necesario que me mandara ese mensaje a las ocho de la mañana? ¿Qué acaso no sabe que los sábados son para dormir hasta las doce del día? Demonios, anoche salí con los muchachos y creo que se me pasaron las copas… ¡Pero no me miren mal, era muy necesario! Después de mi último encuentro con Tomoyo, realmente no sé qué pensar… ¡Se supone que debo detestarla! No pensar todo el día en ella. Se supone que debería estarme dando cabezazos contra la pared por haberle pedido ese beso… pero no, todo lo contrario ¡Estoy malditamente ansioso porque llegue ese momento! Además Shaoran no me ayuda para nada, cuando le lance indirectas sobre Sakura para ver su reacción, no hizo más que confirmar mis sospechas… realmente le gusta, si es que no está ya enamorado de ella y para colmo, cuando yo le rogaba a los cielos que no quisiera ir a ese estúpido evento ¡Acepto encantado! Es más, estaba fascinado con la idea de ir y comer chocolates y como no, ¡Es que realmente soy un estúpido descerebrado! Si hay algo en esta tierra que a Shao le podría gustar más que Sakura, esos son los chocolates ¡Maldito primo traidor!

**[Narrador]**

El día para ambos pasó muy rápido y antes que se dieran cuenta había llegado la hora de ejecutar su plan. Para Tomoyo, no fue más que un mero trámite: Siempre asistía a ese evento con Sakura y con mayor razón este año, realizándose el evento en un hotel de su familia, así que no fue necesario inventar ninguna excusa o suplicar para ambas asistieran. Para Eriol en cambio, cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura lenta y dolorosa. No quería estar frente a ella otra vez, no mientras ella causara esas raras sensaciones en él. No mientras ella lo tentara inconscientemente aceptando apuestas que se suponía no debería haber aceptado. Pero aun así, estaba allí en la entrada del salón principal del "Piffle Princess", rogando que por alguna razón ellas no se presentaran

- Eriol –

- ¡¿Qué?! –

- Tss que alterado… si estas tan enojado, sería mejor irnos ¿No crees? –

- ¿Eh? No, no, no estoy enojado, solo me asustaste Shaoran ¿Entremos quieres? Así acabaremos con este dichoso plan –

- ¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? –

¡Ups! Ya había metido la pata hasta el fondo _"Improvisa Eriol, improvisa"_ pensó:

- Eh… ¿Plan dije? ¡Ah claro! El de mi tía por supuesto. Su plan malévolo de hacerme venir aquí a aburrirme como ostra, sabiendo que detesto estos eventos sociales –

- ¿Y qué querías? Eres un Hiraguizawa después de todo, y tu familia es patrocinadora de este evento, alguien tenía que venir –

- Da igual, de todas maneras son un verdadero fastidio… ¡Demonios! ¿Qué esa no es la pesada de Daidouji? –

- ¿Y viene sola? – dijo el castaño tratando de sonar casual, aunque Eriol vio cómo se tensaba

- Mmmm... No, viene con la infantil de su amiga, con Kinomoto –

- ¿Con Sakura? Digo eh, ¿Con Kinomoto? –

- Si, supongo que como es su hotel, tuvo que venir… ¿Me acompañas a saludarlas? –

- ¿A Daidouji? ¡Pero si tú la detestas! –

- Sí, es cierto… pero ella es la anfitriona y mi deber como invitado es por lo menos saludarla, aunque sea un fastidio –

Caminaron hacia ellas y apenas la vio de cerca, se arrepintió de su idea: Se veía simplemente fabulosa con ese corto vestido azul y sandalias negras de tacón alto; y aunque Sakura con un vestido verde esmeralda y sandalias plateadas se veía muy bien, para Eriol solo existió Tomoyo por unos minutos, hasta que su primo lo saco de su ensoñación

- Si abres la boca un poco mas, chocaras contra el piso –

- ¿Eh? –

- Que estas manchando el piso con tu baba Eriol… ¿Qué te pasa? - Shaoran pensó un momento y luego le sonrió maliciosamente - Oh – Oh –

- ¿Oh-Oh qué? –

- Te gusta Daidouji –

- Si claro… tanto como me gusta beber acido en copas de Martini –

- Dime lo que quieras, pero la cara de baboso se te nota a tres kilómetros a la redonda –

Tomoyo por su parte no estaba más relajada, Eriol con su pantalón de tela oscuro y camisa blanca estaba logrando que la morena se preguntara porque de repente habían subido la calefacción.

- Daidouji, Kinomoto buenas noches –

- Buenas noches - respondieron las chicas

- Es un evento increíble Daidouji, realmente tu familia se ha esmerado mucho este año –

- Muchas gracias Li, hace varias semanas que… oh un momento, mi teléfono – Tomoyo le dirigió una rápida mirada a Eriol y "contestó" su llamada

- ¿Mama?... Si ya estoy aquí…. No, estoy con Sakura…. ¿Qué cosa?... ¿Y tiene que ser ahora?... de acuerdo… Adiós mama – y colgó

- ¿Qué sucede Tomy? –

- Sakura, lo siento pero debo ir con mama a recibir a unos invitados al vestíbulo del hotel –

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –

- No, no es necesario… además con todo lo del protocolo de seguro te aburrirás – y haciendo una seña a los muchachos, agrego – Li, Hiraguizawa… ¿Es mucho pedir que se queden con Sakura haciéndole compañía?

- Claro Daidouji… Kinomoto es mucho mejor compañía que tú –

- Si, si lo que digas tontozawa… Sakura vuelvo en un rato, te dejo en manos de Li –

Se fue guiñándole el ojo a su amiga, haciendo que esta se sonrojara hasta las orejas y que a Shaoran le viniera un súbito ataque de tos. _"Ya hice mi parte, ahora solo falta que Eriol haga la suya y comenzara la Operación Cupido" _pensó la morena mientras se alejaba, ansiosa por lo que seguía y a la vez tranquila por alejarse del chico que últimamente no hacía más que alterarle hasta la última célula de su ser.

- Esto… Hiraguizawa, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le dijo Sakura muy cohibida por la situación

- Si claro, Kinomoto – le dijo el chico mientras tomaba un aperitivo

- Es que… hace tiempo que los he estado observando y… no se tal vez son estúpidas imaginaciones mías pero… –

- Pero que… -

- ¿Tu sientes algo por ella verdad?... Hiraguizawa ¿A ti te gusta Tomoyo? -

Silencio. Eso fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta _¿Qué sentía por ella? _Esa pregunta aun no tenía respuesta. Al sentirse observado y sobretodo muy presionado, prefirió las maniobras evasivas

- ¡Jajaja! ¿Qué clase de preguntas tontas son esas? Saben, ya me estoy aburriendo iré a dar una vuelta para cumplir con el estúpido protocolo y después me voy… Shao, en un rato más te vengo a buscar –

- Pero Eriol… -

- ¿Qué acaso pretendes dejar a la señorita sola entre tanta gente? Muestra un poco de la caballerosidad propia de los Li primito –

Y dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda se fue dejándolos solos _"Ya está tortolitos, ahora todo depende de ustedes"._

* * *

Tomoyo mientras tanto buscaba un buen sitio para ocultarse, observar a los tortolitos, y dejar pensar en Eriol, ese arrogante e intratable hombre que no hacía más que perturbar su hasta ahora tranquila vida, cuando una voz hizo que se sobresaltara

- ¿Hay problemas en el reino, mi amada princesa? – Al escuchar esa voz detrás de ella, su corazón dio un salto de alegría

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Tamaki? –

- El mismo que suspira por ti querida mía –

- ¿Qué haces aquí en Japón? Yo te hacía en Francia –

- Dame tu mano _mon amour _daremos un paseo –

* * *

Eriol se paseaba de un lado a otro, cada vez más lejos de la pareja de castaños pensando seriamente en irse a su casa… era eso o buscar a cierta morena para ver qué otra cosa se le ocurría pero, algo le decía que no era la mejor idea de la noche, estaba demasiado confundido, sobre todo después de la pregunta de Sakura. _¿Siento algo por ella?_ No, claro que no… por lo menos no por el lado que la ojiverde trataba de insinuar, si había algo que sentía por Tomoyo era desagrado, si eso era. Estaba decidido, si iría a su casa y le pondría fin a tanto pensamiento idiota. Se dirigía hacia la salida cuando no pudo evitar escuchar ciertos comentarios…

- ¿Viste a la hija de Sonomi en la terraza? –

- Si, y estaba muy bien acompañada… ¡Que muchacho tan guapo! –

- ¡Se veían tan enamorados! Deben llevar mucho tiempo de noviazgo ¿Bien escondidito que se lo tenían eh? –

¿Han sentido alguna vez que su cabeza les va a estallar? ¿O que de pronto sienten una presión en el pecho que les impide respirar? Bien eso era exactamente lo que sintió Eriol en ese momento, y no era porque de pronto hiciera mucho calor, simplemente fue el descubrir una verdad demasiado intensa y profunda como para dejarla pasar: Él, Eriol Hiraguizawa estaba celoso del hecho de que su archienemiga por años Tomoyo Daidouji, estuviera sola en la terraza con un supuesto guapo muchacho, que según las viejas chismosas era su novio. Él, Eriol Hiraguizawa estaba furioso con el hecho de que su archienemiga por años Tomoyo Daidouji de repente se viera tan diferentemente maravillosa ante sus ojos azules. Él, Eriol Hiraguizawa estaba pasmado al darse cuenta que su archienemiga por años Tomoyo Daidouji, ya no era su enemiga, sino la chica que hacía que su corazón latiera más fuerte y la vez dejara de latir. Él se estaba enamorando de su archienemiga y nada ni nadie iba a impedir que el lograra que ella se enamorara de él, aunque algo le decía en su corazón que no le costaría mucho conseguirlo.

Con todo eso en su cabeza llego hasta la terraza y vio con sus propios ojos, lo que las viejas chismosas habían dicho, allí estaba ella, junto a un chico alto y rubio… casi sin razonar lo que hacía se acercó a ella, la volteo para quedar frente a frente y le dijo

- Es hora de que me pagues por los favores realizados reinita –

- ¡Pero q… -

Y eso fue todo lo que Tomoyo pudo decir, ya que al segundo siguiente Eriol tomaba su boca con tal deseo, que su cerebro simplemente se apagó y su cuerpo se dejó guiar por los instintos de su corazón. Al ver la escena un sorprendido Tamaki se retiró riéndose coquetamente. Por un momento se olvidaron de que el mundo existía hasta que un sonoro carraspeo los trajo a la realidad

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Parece que tu sexto sentido no falla Sakura –

- Te lo dije Shao, ambos estaban muy raros últimamente –

Ambos castaños sonreían abiertamente a la extraña pareja que seguía abrazada frente a ellos, de pronto el cerebro de Tomoyo volvió a funcionar y rápidamente se soltó de Eriol, casi como si quemara

- Eh… Hola chicos –

- Veo que tu madre no te entretuvo mucho tiempo ¿Eh? – comento Sakura

- Y tú Eriol, veo que cumplir con el estúpido protocolo, no se te hizo tan pesado ¿Cierto? – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

- Emmmm esto… ¡Resultó! – Gritó de repente Tomoyo - ¡Mira Eriol, resultó! –

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando reinita? –

- ¡Sus manos! Están entrelazadas, sabía que el plan resultaría – dijo la morena con los ojos brillantes de la emoción

- ¿De que estas hablando Tomy? ¿Cuál plan? – pregunto la castaña confundida

- Es que… nosotros sabíamos que se gustaban, pero no se atrevían a declararse, entonces ideamos esta salida para que estuvieran a solas y, y…. ¡Resultó! –

- Esto… la verdad es que Shao y yo tenemos que confesarles algo – dijo Sakura

- La verdad es que nosotros somos novios… hace 4 meses – confeso Shaoran ligeramente sonrojado

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron los morenos al unísono

Así, Sakura y Shaoran confesaron la verdad. Ellos se encontraron en el festival de las luciérnagas y se lo pasaron muy bien juntos. Luego pasaron los días y ellos siguieron saliendo cada vez más frecuentemente, y sin buscarlo se enamoraron, pero mantuvieron todo en secreto ya que sabían que sus mejores amigos no se soportaban y no querían perderlos por nada en el mundo, aun si eso significaba tener que verse a escondidas y aparentar que el otro no era nada más que un compañero de clases.

- ¿Podrán perdonarnos por ocultarles esto? – pregunto Sakura temerosa

- Amiga, por tu felicidad comería cucarachas si fuera necesario – y felices ambas se abrazaron

- ¿Y tú? ¿Estas molesto? –

- ¿Bromeas? Si tú eres feliz, yo me doy por satisfecho -

Al oír estas palabras Shaoran sonrió abiertamente y todo quedo en paz. Luego él y Sakura se fueron felices de poder vivir su amor libremente.

- Dime reinita, ¿Quién besa mejor? ¿Yo o el estúpido de tu novio? –

- ¿Cuál novio? –

- El rubiecito ese, que estaba contigo –

- ¿Tamaki? – Eriol asintió y Tomoyo exploto en sonoras carcajadas – Bueno, no lo sé, tal vez deberías preguntarle a Haruhi, SU PROMETIDA que tal besa Tamaki –

- Interesante… entonces ¿Debo asumir que hay alguna posibilidad de repetir lo de hace un rato? –

- Mmmm no lo sé… pero te daré una pista: Dicen que a cierta Drama Queen le encanta ir hasta la azotea de la preparatoria todos los días a mirar el paisaje –

Y sin decir una palabra más, le sonrió y volvió a la fiesta. Eriol se quedó en la terraza mirando el horizonte y pensando _"Si, definitivamente valdrá la pena soportar el frio de la azotea"_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: Konishiwa! Aqui subiendo mi fic del reto de marzo de la Comunidad Sakuriana. Se que me pase por mucho tiempo del plazo, pero considere que ya que lo habia empezado, lo minimo que podia hacer, era terminarlo.**

**Elegi hacer este fic sobre ExT ya que a mi amiga secreta aparentemente (segun vi en su profile) le gusta esta pareja, tambien por lo mismo decidi agregar un poco de Ouran :P. Espero que haya sido de su agrado :D**

**Espero que les guste, si les gusto dejen un review, sino, tambien para saber en que debo mejorar.**

**XOXO Fuyu no tsuba-me**


End file.
